A Tale of a Lion, a Witch, and a Wardrobe
by Jesus' girl 4ever
Summary: Three Narnia fans land in LWW. Will they let everything happen as it should? AU mainly Movie-verse. Note: Some violence because of the war.
1. Three Narnia Fans

**A Tale of a Lion, a Witch, and a Wardrobe**

Disclaimer: I don't own!

**Chapter 1: Three Narnia Fans**

I hastily threw my books onto my school desk. It had finally stopped raining, and I was eager to go outside and play. "Mama, I'm going outside!" I yelled as I slipped my shoes on.

"Okay, but remember we need to leave soon to go meet your daddy for supper." my mama called as I stepped outside. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and then stopped. That didn't smell like normal, outside, fresh air. I opened my eyes to find myself standing in a train station, of all places! I couldn't ever remember a train station anywhere near where I lived. "Hannah?" two voices said at once from either side of me.

I looked down and saw to girls almost the same height, but there the similarities ended. One had brown, thick, messy, and wavy hair and hazel eyes, and the other had blond, thin, and straight hair and blue eyes. "Faith! Rose! What are you two doing here?"

The brunette, Faith, said, "I don't know. What are you doing here?"

"And where is here, anyway?" Rose added.

I said, "I don't know," but as I said it, I heard a boy a little distance away saying, "If Dad were here he wouldn't make us go."

Another responded, "If Dad were here, it would mean the war is over and we wouldn't have to go." I started thinking. I knew that I had heard that conversation before, somewhere. But before I could figure it out, I heard someone say, "All aboard!"

"Do we have tickets?" Rose asked.

"Um, uh," I checked in my pockets. "Yeah." I said, and then muttered, "This just keeps getting weirder and weirder," not realizing that I sounded like a certain kid that ended up turning into a dragon. The three of us got onto the train, when it hit me. "That's where I've heard it before. Wait, that must mean-"

"What?" Faith asked.

"I heard a conversation between two boys while we were on the platform. One said, 'If Dad were here he wouldn't make us go.' The other said, 'If Dad were here, it would mean the war is over and we wouldn't have to go.'"

"Um, okay, and?"

"Don't you two see? That was a conversation between Edmund and Peter in the movie "The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe"."

"Okay, back up and freeze." Rose said. "Narnia isn't real, remember, Hannah?"

"I know, but explain 3 things to me, Rosie. 1: Where are we? 2: How did we get here? 3: Where did these clothes and suitcases come from?" For we were in 1940's clothes, not the 2013 clothes that we all put on that morning. "I don't know, but I'm sure there's a logical explanation."

"Are you, Susan?" Faith giggled at my reference. ("I mean, logically, it's impossible.") After a long time, we arrived at the station, at which we were supposed to get off. I gasped as four other children stepped off, too. They rushed down as a car was heard coming our direction. After it passed, however, the oldest boy turned and looked at us. "Oh, hello."

"Hi." I said. I didn't like talking to strangers very much. The boy said, "I'm Peter Pevensie and these are my siblings Susan, Edmund, and Lucy." I cast a side glance at the girls, both of whom looked as pale as paper. "I'm Hannah Shepherd, and these are my cousins Faith McCall and Rose Baker."

Lucy bounded over to my cousins. "How old are you? I'm 8."

"So are we, but we're about to turn 9." Faith said.

"Really?" Upon receiving confirmation nods from both of them, she told them, "Ed's 10, Su's 12, and Pete's 13."

"Hannah's 13, too." They started to talk about little girly things, like dolls and such. Then a horse and buggy drove up. "Mrs. Macready?" Peter said.

"I'm afraid so. Is this it, then? Haven't you brought anything else?"

"No, ma'am. It's just us." Lucy said.

"Small favors." Rose was the first to scramble up into the wagon, followed by Lucy, who was helped by Peter, Faith, whom I helped, Edmund, who refused help in any way, shape or form, Susan, Peter, and me. (Peter offered to help me, but I politely refused. I am quite capable of clambering into a wagon by myself.) As we drove toward the mansion, I felt quite sure that we were in for a lovely time, at least, after the Witch was dealt with.


	2. Lucy Makes a Discovery

**A Tale of a Lion, a Witch, and a Wardrobe**

_Disclaimer: I only own the cousins._

**Chapter 2: Lucy Makes a Discovery**

As Mrs. Macready gave us the lecture on the rules, I found my eyes wandering. I had heard it a million times, or thereabouts, and knew it by heart, as I did most of the movie. When my cousins and I were alone in our room, all of us burst out laughing. "When Su nearly touched that, the look on the Macready's face was much better than could ever be captured on any movie!" I said between giggles.

"I know! That was priceless!" Faith said, also giggling. We all flopped onto our beds, still giggling, and looked at each other. "'Narnia isn't real', huh, Rose?" I said.

"We're not there yet, Hannah."

"Good point." I said. As soon as those words left my mouth, they both moved over to my bed, and the three of us talked about the ramifications of being at Professor Kirke's house with the Pevensies.

The next day, it was raining. Peter and Susan were playing that stupid dictionary game, Edmund was messing around with the radio, Lucy was staring out the window, and we were waiting for exploring or the game of hide-and-seek to begin. "Is it Latin for, 'worst game ever invented'?" Edmund snapped. Susan slammed the dictionary shut. "We could play hide-and-seek." Lucy said.

"But we're already having so much fun." Peter said. Susan glared at him. "Come on, Peter, please? Pretty please?"

"Don't get lost, now, Lu." He said.

"She could stay with me." Susan said.

"You two fight too often."

"Well, then, she could stay with me." I suggested.

"That seems like a good idea." he said. Lucy bounded over and grabbed my hand. Peter then said, "One, two, three…" and all of us took off. Suddenly, my cousins realized where Lu and I were going, and almost growled at me. I grinned back. We almost hid in the drapes, but we all know that Edmund beat us to them. We ran on until we found the wardrobe and climbed into it. I let her crawl back first because I was looking for IT. She gasped, and I had a feeling that IT was there. We wandered in, and of course found the lamppost, and met Mr. Tumnus, and had tea with him, and nearly got sent to the Witch, and ran back to the wardrobe, but, before I went into it, I grabbed a pine needle. My cousins might be happy to get a NARNIAN pine needle. Lucy fell out, but I stayed in, thinking I'd win. They came tromping in there, and when Peter opened the door, he saw me and leapt back. "I win." I said, slipping out. Then, they "disproved" Lucy because IT wasn't there now. Peter and Susan never thought to ask me if IT was real. When Edmund said the football field in the bathroom cupboard line, I nearly killed him. I calmed myself by thinking, _It's ok; we've just not gotten to the Table yet._ After Edmund, Susan, and Peter left, Lucy looked up at me with tears in her eyes and said, "Why don't they believe me?"

"They will eventually, Lucy." I said, giving her a hug. She smiled at me then left. I turned to my cousins. "It's real. Here's proof." I handed Rose the needle. "Wow!" she shrieked, showing it to Faith. That night, Lucy and I re-entered the wardrobe, followed by Edmund. I thought I might want to watch Edmund, but knew the moment he made contact with the Witch, I may kill him. Therefore, I went with Lucy to see Mr. Tumnus again. Once Lucy had run back into the wardrobe and spare room after we met up with her brother, I grabbed Edmund's arm to keep him from following her. "Ow! Let go!" he shouted.

I looked him in the eye. "Don't you think for one minute that I don't know where you went, and who you met. I won't stop you from meeting her again, but help her to lay a finger on your siblings or my cousins, and I will…" I left my threat go unfinished. I knew she wouldn't be able to hurt Peter, Susan, and Lucy, but my cousins… I didn't want to take any chances. He looked a bit fearful but swallowed it and said, "Whatever do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean." I said before releasing him and running out of the wardrobe. He followed me closely, but I let him go into the room before me. My cousins came to see what the commotion was about, but I stopped them. They listened for a bit then mouthed, "OHHH." Lucy rushed out of the room, crying. Her two oldest siblings followed her. I sent Faith and Rose back to bed and followed Peter and Susan. I caught up with them just when Lucy ran into the Professor. He told Peter, Susan, and I to come with him. I stayed silent until he sent the other two out, but he wanted to talk to me in private. After they closed the door behind themselves, he said, "Do you think their sister is telling the truth?"

I smiled. "Oh, yes, sir; I do!"

"Good; so do I. Could the reason you believe her be because you went with her?" He seemed to know the answer, but asked anyway.

"Yes. Why do you believe her, sir, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Not at all, child, not at all. I have been there myself, when I was young. Would you like to hear about it?"

I already knew, but thought it would be better hearing it from him. "Yes, please." It was a long time until I went to bed that night, but I didn't care; I was getting to hear the story of _The Magician's Nephew_ from Digory Kirke! There were very few ways that a Narnia lover like myself would better enjoy their time, unless it was in Narnia herself.


	3. In Narnia For Good, Well, For a While

**A Tale of a Lion, a Witch, and a Wardrobe**

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

**Chapter 3: In Narnia For Good, well, For a While, Anyway**

The next day, it had stopped raining, and we went outside to play cricket. The Pevensies were appalled that we didn't know how to play it. We caught on quickly, especially because it was similar to baseball. Edmund, Rose, and I were a team, and Peter, Susan, and Faith were the other. Lucy didn't want to play. Of course, we all know that Edmund broke a window. When we were up surveying the damage, Peter said, "Oh, well done, Ed."

"You bowled it!" That had always been one of my favorite lines, and it was even funnier in real life. But we soon had to run from Mrs. Macready. We leapt into the wardrobe, and Peter closed it behind us. Peter, Susan, Faith, and Rose fell into the snow. "Impossible!" Susan whispered.

"Don't worry; I'm sure it's just your imagination." Lucy said. I giggled. "I don't suppose saying we're sorry would be quite enough." Peter hesitantly said.

"No, it wouldn't." Lucy said sadly. My cousins and I exchanged looks. We knew what was coming next. "But that might!" Lucy threw the instigating snowball at Peter. We all got in on it but Edmund. Of course, Susan hit him, and we went to Mr. Tumnus's house. I knew I wouldn't like this. I was right. It was ransacked, with no one there. But, the note was. We went outside and met Mr. Beaver and followed him. When we got to his house, we ate, and I kept an eye on Edmund. I heard Mr. Beaver say, "When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sit at Cair Pavavel in throne, the evil time will be over and done." I knew where Edmund was going to go. When he left, I did too, after communicating to my cousins where I was going and telling them to stay with the Beavers and Pevensies. I followed Edmund to the Witch's house, but, don't worry, I didn't go inside with him. As a matter of fact, he didn't even know I was following him. I watched him as he entered, but also started looking for the others. I snuck up on them. "Hannah!" Faith and Rose said together.

"Hey, girls."

"Why did you let him go? Why didn't you stop him?" Faith' hazel eyes were snapping at me.

"You two know why. If I had stopped him, it would ruin the story. I wanted to, though." Then we went back to the Beavers' house and through the tunnel, met the Fox, and had a crash (almost literally) course on how to climb a tree. We slid down, and Mrs. Beaver tended to Mr. Fox's wounds. We soon left to go find Aslan, the Pevensies because they wanted their brother back and us because we knew what would happen. Faith whispered, "After you left, Mr. Beaver told us another prophecy, which essentially said that with the 4 Kings and Queens shall come knights who will protect them to their deaths."

I knew how to put 2 and 2 together and come up with 4. "Wait; us?!"

"It appears that way. Don't try protesting. We already did." Rose advised.

"I-. Wow!"

Ahead of us we could hear, "Come on, humans, while we're still young."

"If he tells us to hurry one more time, I'm going to turn him into a big, fluffy hat." Peter grumbled.

"Hurry up!"

"He is getting a little bossy." Lucy said.

"Behind you! It's her!" None of us had to guess who Mrs. Beaver meant by _her_, although 3 of us knew who it really was. After Father Christmas stopped and we all climbed out of the hole, he started giving out the presents. "Lucy, Eve's Daughter." She stepped up to receive her cordial and dagger. "Rose, Eve's Daughter." She received a sword, shield, bow, and quiver full of arrows. "Faith, Eve's Daughter." She received the same as Rose, but with cordial like Lucy's. "Susan, Eve's Daughter." She was given her horn, bow, and quiver. "Hannah, Eve's Daughter." When handed my presents, I gasped. Two swords on a single sheath, a satchel that he told me was magical and held anything that ever existed, a necklace just like the Narnian shield one that I had had in my world that he told me would always protect me, and a bow and quiver with my initials _HS_ written in gold letters sat in my hands. "Peter, Adam's son." After he received his sword and shield and the Beavers received the promise of presents at their house, Father Christmas left with the words, "Winter is almost over, and things do tend to pile up when you've been gone a hundred years. Long live Aslan!"

We stood there for a minute before Peter said, "He said, 'Winter is almost over.' You know what that means. No more ice." We hurried to the river. "We need to cross, now."

Lucy said, "Don't beavers make dams?"

"I'm not that fast, dear!" Mr. Beaver told her.

"Wait, Peter, maybe we should think about this for a minute." Susan yelled.

"We don't have a minute."

"I was just trying to be realistic."

"No, you were trying to be smart, as usual." We clambered down the slope and began to cross. Susan shouted, "If Mum knew what we were doing!"

"Mum's not here!" Peter snapped back. Then the Wolves came and grabbed Mr. Beaver, and Peter threatened Maugrim with his sword. I had my swords out, too. The Wolves barely made it to shore when the waterfall thawed, and we grabbed onto Peter as he broke the ice. I saw Lucy slide off, her coat still in Peter's grip. I somehow knew that she couldn't swim, so I slid off, too and grabbed her to pull her to shore. When we scrambled up, She panted, "Thanks. I can't swim."

"That, I surmised." I smiled. "And, you're welcome." We heard her siblings going ballistic over her. "Come on." I said, helping her up. We hurried to find them, and as we walked up, she said, "Has anyone seen my coat?"

They all sighed in relief. "Don't worry, dear; your brother has you well looked after." Mr. Beaver said as Peter draped her coat over her shoulders.

"And I don't think you're going to need those coats anymore." Mrs. Beaver said. We looked around. For the first time, buds and other signs of spring had begun to appear. I smiled. Things were beginning to look up.

_Author's Note: I just wanted to tell everyone that from now on, whenever I use the phrase "The girls" in this story, I mean Faith and Rose._


	4. Rescuing a King

**A Tale of a Lion, a Witch, and a Wardrobe**

Disclaimer: I own: Hannah, Faith, and Rose. That's all (for now.)!

**Chapter 4: Rescuing a King**

We walked and walked until we were at Aslan's camp. "Why are they all staring at us?" Susan asked.

"Maybe they think you look funny." Lucy teased, giggling. Peter looked at her like he agreed. I rolled my eyes. We had by now reached Aslan's tent. Peter drew his sword. "We have come to see Aslan." Everyone bowed in the direction of the tent, including us. Then Aslan came out. He was much more magnificent, powerful, holy, sovereign, loving, and awesome than could ever be portrayed in any movie. I thought, _This, this is how C. S. Lewis meant Him to look, surely._ But then I thought that no one, with seeing Him, could ever imagine Him correctly. While I was thinking this, He said, "Welcome, Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome, Hannah, Susan, Faith, Rose, and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. Welcome, He-Beaver and She-Beaver. But where is the fourth?"

"That's why we're here, Sir. We need Your help." Peter said.

"We had a little trouble along the way." Susan put in.

"Our brother's been captured by the White Witch." Peter said.

"Captured? How could this happen?" Aslan asked.

None of us answered, so Mr. Beaver said, "He betrayed them, Your Majesty."

"Then he has betrayed us all!" Oreius said vehemently.

"Peace, Oreius. I'm sure there's an explanation." Aslan said.

"It's my fault, really. I was too hard on him." Peter said.

"We all were." Susan said.

"Sir, he's our brother." Lucy said, her devotion to him evident though he had betrayed them.

"I know, dear one. But that only makes the betrayal all the worse." Aslan said. "This may be harder than you think." After that, He motioned for some of the… creatures to come and get us dressed in Narnian clothes. When I slipped my dress over my head, I was surprised at how comfortable it was. Though I had read a million times in _The Last Battle_ that Narnian clothes are always comfortable, I hadn't experienced it. I peeked outside the tent and saw Peter, clad in new Narnian clothing as well, walk up to a cliff. I slid my quiver over my head and buckled my swords around my waist as I followed him. Aslan walked up to him right before I did and said, "That is Cair Paravel, the castle of the seven thrones," Here I jumped. 7? But Aslan continued, "In one of which you will sit, Peter, as High King." Peter looked at the ground. "You doubt the prophecy?"

"No. That's just it. Aslan, I'm not what you all think I am."

"Peter Pevensie, formerly of Finchley. Beaver also mentioned that you planned on turning him into a hat." Aslan, Peter, and I all chuckled at that. "Peter, there is a Deep Magic, more powerful than any of us, that rules over all of Narnia. It defines right from wrong and governs all our destinies. Yours and Mine."

"But I couldn't even protect my own family!"

"You've brought them safely this far."

"Not all of them."

"Peter, I will do what I can to help your brother, but I need you to consider what I ask of you. I, too want my family safe." Suddenly, a horn sounded. "Susan!" Peter shouted. I realized that there was a very high likelihood that the girls were with her and Lu. I ran alongside Peter. Sure enough, they sat in the tree beside Susan and Lucy, screaming as loud as they could. Who could blame them? Then the fight with Maugrim happened. After which, of course, Aslan released the other wolf. "After him! He will lead you to Edmund." I had already made sure that the girls were safe, and so I looked at Aslan, and He nodded His head in the direction the rescue party had just taken. I grinned and took off with them. Oreius looked at me, and I answered the silent question. "Aslan told me to." That seemed to satisfy him, and when he saw me struggling to keep up, he offered me his hand. I took it, not knowing why until he pulled me up onto his back. I was elated! I would be one of the few people who got to ride a centaur! "Thanks." I said when I had breath enough. He nodded but remained silent, for we were nearing the Witch's camp. I readied myself for a fight, which would be scary, because I didn't know how to use my swords yet. I hoped that would change before the battle. We rescued Edmund and hurried back to Aslan's camp. It had been dark when we had reached the Witch's camp, so it was way past midnight when we got back. In fact, I fell asleep before we got there. I awoke in a bed in a tent. I almost panicked before I remembered where I was. I hurried to get up and go outside. There Edmund was, talking to Aslan. Peter came out of his tent and saw them. Soon Susan and Lucy came out. "Edmund!" Lucy cried the moment she saw him. Peter caught her to keep her from going up to him. As he and Aslan walked toward us, the girls appeared out of nowhere and stood beside me. "What's done is done. There is no need to speak to Edmund about what is past." Aslan said before walking away, leaving the 7 of us alone. "Hello." Edmund said tentatively. That was all the encouragement Lucy needed to run and hug him. Susan did the same. "Are you all right?"

"I'm a little tired."

"Get some sleep." Peter said roughly. I'm still not sure if he meant it to sound the way it did, but it doesn't matter. Whether he meant it to or not, the hurt look in Edmund's eyes as he turned away spoke volumes. "And, Edmund… try not to wander off." Peter quickly added. All of us giggled a bit. Edmund just smiled, glad that his brother wasn't mad at him.


	5. Training and a Witch

**A Tale of a Lion, a Witch, and a Wardrobe**

Disclaimer: I don't own!

**Chapter 5: Training and a Witch**

Later, as we were eating breakfast, Lucy looked at Edmund as he crammed his mouth full of toast. "Narnia's not going to run out of toast, Ed." She giggled.

He chuckled a bit, but the way he ate made me just what the Witch had done to him. "I'm sure they'll pack something up for the journey back." Peter said.

"We're going home?" Susan asked, puzzled.

"You are. I promised Mum I'd keep you three safe, but that doesn't mean I can't stay behind and help."

"But they need us. All 7 of us." Lucy protested.

"Lucy, it's too dangerous. You almost drowned. Edmund was almost killed!"

"Which is why we have to stay. I've seen what the White Witch can do, and I've helped her do it. And we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it!"

"I suppose that's it then." Susan said, rising.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked.

"To get in some practice." She, Lucy, Faith and Rose went to the archery range, while General Oreius started to teach the boys and me a little about how to use swords. After about 5 minutes, he realized what I could have already told him: None of us had ever held a sword in our lives. After he was satisfied that we wouldn't be killed the instant we set foot on the battlefield, he directed us to where a unicorn and 2 horses stood waiting. I gulped. "What's wrong?" Oreius asked, the boys already having dashed to the horses and unicorn.

I sighed. "Have I mentioned that I've never ridden a horse without someone else leading it?"

"Oh. Well, just between you and me, the horses are Talking Horses."

"Really? So, while I fight, can the Horse steer?"

"Yes." With that, we started walking toward the others. "Prince Peter, you will ride Cloudmane. I don't believe it matters who rides the other two." Peter climbed up onto the unicorn, while Edmund chose one of the Horses. I barely managed to scramble up onto the other. Oreius gave us some basic instruction on how to fight while mounted, then he sent Peter and Edmund off to try the new techniques he had taught them. "Is there a reason you didn't send me to practice with them?" I asked him.

"Yes. Your function on the battlefield will be different than theirs."

"In what way, General?"

"Their function will be kings protecting their lands and people. Yours will be a knight making sure they don't get themselves killed in the process."

"Oh. Why do I need to train separately? Won't we fight the same way?"

"Yes, but I know that Aslan and I won't be able to stay beside them the whole time. Therefore, I need to begin preparing you. Just to give you fair warning, you will be tired and sore when we are finished."

"Wonderful. Well, let's get to work. We don't have much time before that battle." Later, I learned that when he said tired and sore, he really, really, really meant it. He finally stopped when one of the soldiers came to us to tell us the Witch was here. I winced. I knew what she was doing. We rode very quickly to get to camp before Her. "Jadis, the Queen of Narnia, Empress of the Lone Islands!" Ginnabrick called as he preceded Her into camp. I made an awful looking face at the stolen titles. Oreius noticed. She glared at Edmund. By this time I had slid over to the Pevensies and my girls. She said in Her icy cold voice, "You have a traitor in Your midst, Aslan."

Aslan growled. "His offense was not against you."

"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?"

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to Me, Witch. I was there when it was written."

"Then You'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my property." All of us on the Narnian side drew our swords, including me, though I knew it wouldn't matter. "Try and take him, then." Peter snapped.

She smirked. "Do you really think mere force will deny me my right, little king? Aslan knows that unless I have blood as the law demands all of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water. That boy will die on the Stone Table as is tradition. You dare not refuse me.

"Enough. I shall talk with you alone." Aslan said. He and the Witch withdrew into His tent, and we all stayed silent. Eventually we sat down, but we stayed quiet. I was pretty sure the Pevensies were thinking about the Witch's claim, and I don't know what the girls were thinking about, but I thought about what I knew would happen after they emerged from that tent. And I knew Who would die on the Stone Table.

_Author's Note: I didn't think this chapter would end here, but that last sentence had a tone of finality, and I figured I'd better let well enough alone. Well, that, and it told me to stop there._


	6. Justification

**A Tale of a Lion, a Witch, and a Wardrobe**

Disclaimer: I don't own!

**Chapter 6: Justification**

All too soon, Aslan and the Witch emerged from His tent. The Witch glided over to her chair, but not without another glare at Edmund. "She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood." Aslan called out. Everyone but the Witch, her minions, and Aslan began cheering and congratulating Edmund. I joined in halfheartedly, not because I was not glad he was saved, but because I knew the agreement that had saved him. "How do I know Your promise will be kept?" the Witch asked. Aslan merely roared. She fell down into her chair and was carried off. Lucy and I were the only ones who noticed Aslan's sadness, but I was the only one who knew why He was sad. She returned to congratulating her brother. I rose and followed Aslan. As I neared Him, He turned and looked at me. The look in His eyes was almost more than I could bear. I immediately started sobbing. He came towards me and said, "Do not despair, Daughter of Eve."

I said, "How can I not? For I know what will happen tonight."

He smiled at me. "True, but since you know that, you also know what will happen at sunrise." Then He left me alone to ponder that; for, indeed, I knew what would happen at sunrise.

* * *

The rest of the day was filled with training. Oreius was eventually (finally) convinced that we were skilled enough to survive 10 minutes on a battlefield; progress, he insisted. If the state of my strength was any indicator, he was right. I was ready to collapse. The girls, Susan, and Lucy took one look at us as we struggled toward them and said together, "What happened to you?"

Peter grumbled, "Ask him," nodding at Oreius.

He shrugged. "Do you wish to survive the battle or not?"

"Yes." I said. We ate supper, and it was wonderful. Much better than almost anything in this world. (Pizza and chocolate are a bit better, if you ask me….) I went to the archery range afterwards and practiced until sundown, praying that by some miracle my aim had improved. It hadn't. We went to bed, but I couldn't or wouldn't sleep. I knew this would be the hardest part of being in Narnia. I got up, the girls following, when Aslan left. He told us things we would need to do later tonight. The girls had their weapons, but I did not. He said I would come back before I had need of them. Aslan said, "Shouldn't you both be in bed?"

"We couldn't sleep." Lucy began.

"Please, Aslan, couldn't we come with You?" Susan continued.

"I would be glad of your company for a while. Thank you." We walked for a while, until He said, "It is time. From here, I must go on alone."

"But, Aslan-" Susan said.

"You have to trust Me. For this must be done. Thank you, Hannah. Thank you, Susan. Thank you, Faith. Thank you, Rose. Thank you, Lucy. And farewell." He went on, and the five of us found somewhere to hide. He walked up into the midst of all those… demons. "Behold, the great Lion." The Witch taunted.

They all started mocking Him, and Lucy said, "Why doesn't He fight back?" The girls and I shared a grim look. We knew exactly why. For their brother. "Bind Him!" the Witch commanded. They started doing her evil bidding, but suddenly she said, "Wait! Let Him first be shaved." They all began cutting out handfuls of His mane. When it was gone, she said, "Bring Him to me." They dragged Him onto the Table, all cheering, when she silenced them, for the time being. The hags started banging their torches on the ground, and slowly the noise escalated again. She bent down, as if talking to Him, but we were so far away that we couldn't hear what she said in an undertone. She rose and shouted, "Tonight, the Deep Magic shall be appeased. But tomorrow, we will take Narnia forever!" I almost giggled. _If only you knew, Witch, you might think twice about what you're about to do._ "In that knowledge, despair and die!" All of us began sobbing. But what I had seen in Aslan's eyes as He died was not hate for the witch, but love for Edmund and for all of us. She announced, "The Great Cat is dead! General, prepare your troops for battle, however short it may be." Troops, battle! I had almost forgotten what He had said I needed to do. They left quickly, and Susan, Lucy, Faith, and Rose went up to the Table, tears streaming down their faces as well as mine. But I had a job to do, and I would do it. As I left to do what He had told me to, I thought of a line of a song I knew from our world, "Though sorrow may last for the night, His joy comes in the morning!" Oh, what joy would come in the morning! With that thought, I quickened my steps. I had to warn Peter and Edmund. I ran, tears flowing unchecked, both of sorrow and joy. I was not to tell them what Aslan had done. I was to tell them He wouldn't be there for the battle. When I got back to the camp, I softly walked to the tent that they inhabited and peeked in. "Psst! Wake up." I said. Peter did first. "What's wrong?"

"Wake your brother and meet me out here." They did so quickly. "Aslan won't be here for the battle tomorrow." I told them.

"What? Where is He?" Peter demanded.

"He, your sisters and my cousins will be getting reinforcements from her castle." Edmund shivered involuntarily.

"So He will be back?" Oreius said, stepping up to us.

"Not before the battle." I said.

"Who'll lead us?" Peter began.

"Then you'll have to lead us. Peter, there's an army out there, and it's ready to follow you." Edmund said.

"I can't!"

"Aslan believed you could, and so do I."

"The Witch's army is nearing, Sire. What are your orders?" Oreius said. We spent the rest of the night planning; well, Oreius planned, but made it look like Peter did. The next morning, we went to battle, wondering if one day of training was enough to keep us alive.

_Author's note: I don't own the song lyric. That belongs to whoever wrote, 'Trading my Sorrows'._


	7. Battle

**A Tale of a Lion, a Witch, and a Wardrobe**

Disclaimer: Everybody knows that I don't own anything but the girls and Hannah, right?

**Chapter 7: Battle**

As I sat on Ruby's back beside Peter the next morning, my apprehension grew. One of the great birds lighted on the rocks beside us. "They come, Your Highness, in weapons and numbers far greater than our own."

"Numbers do not win a battle." Orieus said.

"No. But I bet they help." Peter replied grimly. Across the field, I heard Otmin, the minotaur general, roar. "Aslan help us." I whispered. And then I started praying harder than I'd ever prayed before. But when I saw the Witch, all my anger and hurt from the night before came rushing back as I saw the 'collar' she wore, which was made from His mane. Peter drew his sword, which made everyone else, including me, draw theirs. We could hear the Witch's army gearing up across the field also, and they began charging. Several large birds (on our side) flew overhead, the bird beside us joining them. The plan was for them to fly over the enemy and drop large rocks on their forces, taking out as many as possible. But, of course, some of them got shot down. As we watched the army draw closer and closer, Peter turned to Oreius and asked simply, "Are you with me?"

"To the death." He immediately responded. Peter then turned to me. "Are you?"

I gave a weak smile. "Me too." That apparently satisfied him, as he turned and shouted, "For Narnia and for Aslan!" Our charge began, and I recalled a poem that I had read in my world and thought it kinda fit, although I knew that there would be a different outcome. The poem was 'The Charge of the Light Brigade' by Alfred, Lord Tennyson. Anyway, we charged, and it was suddenly just like the movie, for all sound except my heartbeat seemed to cease. That was not to last, however, for the moment the two armies met, the sounds of great cats fighting and of swords clanging filled the air. I used my swords as best I could, while following two rules: stay alive, and keep Peter alive. Other than that, I forgot everything Oreius had taught me. I fought like I was mad, not thinking about what I was doing. I kept one eye on the enemy I was fighting and one eye on Peter. Suddenly, something made Ruby rear. I slid off, landing hard but thankfully safely. I soon found that I could fight better on foot. A wall of fire soon separated the Witch from us, but I knew that wouldn't stop her for long. Sure enough, she cleared it with her magic, and her forces continued through the now clear field. I kept praying. "Fall back! Draw them to the rocks!" Peter called. Whoops, I had forgotten this part. As we entered the rocks, I saw Peter get knocked off his unicorn and couldn't get to him. I was having a struggle with… a weirdo. I didn't know what it was, but suffice it to say, it was evil looking. I killed this thing and immediately had to duck under a werewolf's attack on my head. I stabbed him with one of my swords and deflected a dwarf's strike with the other. Man, are two swords convenient. I could barely watch the Witch destroy so many Narnians, but what I did see sickened me. So many of us were dying. I knew that cordial would not bring them back. Peter's voice startled me out of my reverie. "Edmund! There's too many! Get out of here! Get the girls and get them home!" I saw Beaver pulling Ed out as I stabbed the dwarf only to be confronted by a Cyclops. Sometimes I wished Arthur, Rose's brother, hadn't been so descriptive with the bad guys we play-fought. I could still see Edmund scramble out, though, and saw him see the Witch. I saw him draw his sword, and I saw Beaver say, "Peter said get out of here!"

I also saw Edmund shoot back one of my favorite lines in the movie, "Peter's not king yet!" as he ran down the slope toward the Witch. I ducked under the Cyclops's blade and stabbed him in the back. I watched Edmund jump between the Witch and his brother. I watched as he destroyed her wand. I also watched as the Witch stabbed him with the end of her broken wand. I was instantly confronted by another dwarf. Peter killed the minotaur he was fighting and ran for the Witch. Suddenly, I, and the whole battlefield, heard what I had been waiting for. "ROAR!" Everyone looked up at the rocks and saw Aslan in his risen glory. I grinned as I heard the Witch say, "Impossible."

"Haven't you heard, Witch? 'With God, all things are possible.'" I replied, still grinning.

The dwarf looked at me and sneered. "Your Lion can't save you now." He sliced his ax into my side. I fell, still grinning, and everything went black for me.

_Author's Note: Major cliffhanger!_


	8. Coronation

**A Tale of a Lion, a Witch, and a Wardrobe**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN!

**Chapter 8: Coronation**

I slowly opened my eyes to see two very worried 8 year olds peering over me. "What are you all looking at?" I asked while sitting up.

They all breathed a sigh of relief before they of them started smothering me in a hug. "Han, you scared us!" Faith said before dashing off to help Lucy with the wounded.

"Yes, you did. Please, don't ever do that again!" Rose exclaimed.

"I'll try not to. I know we won, and you know what I also know?"

"What?"

"He's alive." I said. There was nothing else to say. We just sat there, watching Lucy and Faith heal the wounded and Aslan restore the statues. The next day was coronation day, and also something special for us, too. You see, Aslan led the Pevensies up to the thrones, where they stood before the first, third, fourth, and seventh in order of age. Then He pronounced, "To the glistening eastern sea, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant. To the great western wood, King Edmund the Just. To the radiant southern sun, Queen Susan the Gentle. And to the clear northern sky, I give you King Peter the Magnificent. Once a King of Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens."

Then we all began to cry, "Long live King Peter! Long live Queen Susan! Long live King Edmund! And long live Queen Lucy!" As the cry died down, the girls and I slithered our way to the front. There were several butterflies going haywire in my stomach. I knelt in front of Aslan with my right hand sword point in the ground and said, "I, Hannah Grace Shepherd, do solemnly swear to defend the honor of Aslan's name and the names of the kings and queens which He has appointed and blessed, and to uphold and aid in the enforcement of the laws of Narnia, and to protect, with my last breath if necessary, the kings and queens appointed by Aslan and blessed by Him. But if any king or queen of Narnia appointed and blessed by Aslan shall ever stray from doing His will, I swear I will do my duty and do everything in my power to try and turn the king or queen back to Him. This do I swear by Aslan's name, and to these noble causes do I commit my life and my swords."

Aslan touched both of my shoulders with His paw and said, "You knelt as Hannah Grace Shepherd, but you rise as Dame Hannah, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion." I stood, sheathed my sword, and moved to stand behind and between Peter's throne and one of the empty thrones. Next Faith did the same, sword point in the ground and kneeling and said the oath. "I, Faith Katie McCall, do solemnly swear to defend the honor of Aslan's name and the names of the kings and queens which He has appointed and blessed, and to uphold and aid in the enforcement of the laws of Narnia, and to protect, with my last breath if necessary, the kings and queens appointed by Aslan and blessed by Him. But if any king or queen of Narnia appointed and blessed by Aslan shall ever stray from doing His will, I swear I will do my duty and do everything in my power to try and turn the king or queen back to Him. This do I swear by Aslan's name, and to these noble causes do I commit my life and my sword."

Aslan touched both of her shoulders with His paw and said, "You knelt as Faith Katie McCall, but you rise as Dame Faith, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion." She also stood, sheathed her sword, and moved to stand between Susan's and Edmund's thrones. We could hardly hold our grins in. Then it was Rose's turn. "I, Rose Lily Baker, do solemnly swear to defend the honor of Aslan's name and the names of the kings and queens which He has appointed and blessed, and to uphold and aid in the enforcement of the laws of Narnia, and to protect, with my last breath if necessary, the kings and queens appointed by Aslan and blessed by Him. But if any king or queen of Narnia appointed and blessed by Aslan shall ever stray from doing His will, I swear I will do my duty and do everything in my power to try and turn the king or queen back to Him. This do I swear by Aslan's name, and to these noble causes do I commit my life and my sword."

Aslan touched both of her shoulders with His paw and said, "You knelt as Rose Lily Baker, but you rise as Dame Rose, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion." She, too, sheathed her sword and stood between an empty throne and Lucy's throne. Later, after Aslan left, the 3 of us had to guard 4 people. Fortunately, Peter and Susan were together. "Faith, you watch the older two, Rose, you try to keep up with Lucy, and I'll… find Edmund." Not good! We had only been knights for an hour and had already lost one! Finally, I found him on one of the balconys, looking out at the fields of Narnia. "Edmund? Are you all right?"

He didn't even turn around but said, "Why would Aslan choose me to be a king? I'm 10! And I'm a traitor. Why would He choose me?"

"First of all, I don't want you calling yourself a traitor anymore. That is what you were, not what you are. And second, Aslan doesn't make mistakes. He chose you as king for a reason. And, you know what I think? I think you'll make a great king."

"But what if I don't? What if I mess up really badly and ruin everything?"

"Well, as a wise friend of mine once said, 'Aslan believes you can do it, and so do I.'"

He glared at me. "Stop it!"

I giggled. "Come on, Your Majesty; let's go back inside." The two of us re-entered the throne room, and as we did, I felt I was leaving one life behind and starting a new one.

_Author's Note: I decided that since I had such a cruel cliffie on my last chapter, I would write this today. I WROTE THIS ALL TODAY! I write fast._


	9. A New Queen

**A Tale of a Lion, a Witch, and a Wardrobe**

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the cousins!

**Chapter 9: A New Queen**

_**4 years later…**_

I walked through the halls of Cair Paravel, grinning. It was November of our fourth year here, and life was pretty good. Of course, there were a few Calormenes, Telmarines, Fell Beasts, and the like who tried to upset that, but for the most part, things were going well. Peter and I were 17, Susan was 16, Edmund was 14, and Lucy and the girls were 12. The Pevensies were like siblings to us, (and Rose confided in me that Pete and Ed were much better brothers than Art; I didn't like that.) but slowly Peter was turning into something more. That was what I was dreading. "Hannah! Hannah!"

I sighed. Speaking of… "Hello, Your Highness."

Peter fell into step beside me, frowning. "I thought we had talked about that a long time ago. I don't want you, or anybody, to call me by my titles when we're here without any diplomats, okay?"

"Of course, Peter." I agreed, mostly because he was the king and I was just a knight. Sure, I might be a good fighter, but I don't brag, to good guys, anyway. "Why are you avoiding me all of a sudden?" he asked.

"Whatever do you mean?" I replied.

"You know good and well what I mean, and I would like an answer." We had reached his study, and he opened the door for me. "Well, Peter, it's because… well…"

"Well what?"

"Well, I'm a girl, and you're a boy, and-"

He smirked. "Try telling me something I don't know."

I glared at him. "And adolescent girls start getting feelings for boys. And I'm a knight, and you're a king, and-" I sighed. "You wouldn't understand."

"I think I do, because I feel the same way about you. You're in love with me. And what does the fact that you're a knight and I'm a king have to do with it?"

"You do? But it would look improper, a knight and a king courting."

"Yes, I do. And why would it look improper? I thought I made the rules around here."

"Oh, I know most Narnians wouldn't have a problem with it, but some might think I had just protected you and your family to win your favor and get your hand. They'd think me no better than the silly princesses both of us despise that come to court you. And what about the other countries around here? I assume Archenland would also have no problem with it, but what about Calormen and Telmar? They, too, would think me silly and stupid and vain and that I had married you for your throne. I can't risk things like that. I'm sorry, but that's the way it has to be." With that I turned and fled out of the room. He would be safe in the study. But then I heard Peter running up behind me. "Hannah, come back in here." I reluctantly complied. "I don't care about any of that! I care about you. Please say you'll let me court you."

"Oh, all right, but only because you're the king and are telling me to."

"Not because you love me?"

"Yes, that too." I giggled. He leaned in to kiss me, but I stopped him. "I made my parents a promise that I would never kiss a boy besides my family until I married."

"Okay, if you promise you'll court me."

"I promise."

_**6 months later…**_

"Hannah, we've been courting for several months, and I would like to ask you a very important question."

"Of course, Pete. What is it?"

"Well, you know our 18th birthdays are coming up."

I giggled. "I still think it's amazing that we were born on consecutive days."

"I know. Anyway, I would like to ask you…" He got off the bench we were sitting on in the garden and got down on one knee, pulling something out of his pocket. "Hannah Grace Shepherd, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Oh, Peter." It seemed like that was all I could say, until I saw the ring he was holding. It had a diamond and an emerald set in it. The emerald was our shared birthstone. "Yes, oh, yes!"

He smiled, slipping the ring on my left ring finger. "Good." He lifted my hand to his lips. The next night was the ball to celebrate his birthday, a day before the actual day so that his siblings could have him all to themselves that day. He had decided to announce that night that we would be wed. I was nervous, but was going to obey. He went in front of the crowd near the end of the ball and said, "Narnians! May I have your attention please?" All the noise in the room died down. "Thank you. First of all, I would like to thank my sister Susan for all the work she has done to make this ball go smoothly. And second, I would like to announce that I have done as Aslan told me to several years ago. He instructed me to find someone to fill one of these thrones. I promised I would, but it wasn't until a few months ago that I finally did it. You see, for the past 6 months, I have been courting. Last night, I asked her to marry me. She said yes. Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to introduce to you my future bride, Dame Hannah!" I walked up and joined him. He wrapped his arm around me as the various Narnians cheered. I smiled. Things were definitely going well. Peter and I were married 3 days later. The day after that was my coronation, and I was as jumpy as a leapfrog. Aslan was there. The four walked out first, their crowns on their heads, and I followed soon after. They sat on their thrones, with me going to stand in front of the empty one beside Peter's. Aslan said, "Five years ago, I gave to Narnia her 4 kings and queens, leaving 3 thrones empty. Now the time has come to fill one of them." He then turned to face me and declared, "To the blue northwestern rivers, I give you Queen Hannah the Brave." Faith set the crown she held onto my head. Then the whole crowd started cheering, "Long live King Peter! Long live Queen Hannah! Long live Queen Susan! Long live King Edmund! And long live Queen Lucy!" I grinned as I sat down. This might be fun. Of course, I knew that I was still a knight who was to protect the 4, and I would still do so until my last breath. Of this I was certain.

_Author's Note: Is it just me, or does it seem like Hannah is turning into a Mary Sue? She's not supposed to be, but I might have accidentally made her into one. What do you think?_


	10. All the Thrones are Filled

**A Tale of a Lion, a Witch, and a Wardrobe**

Disclaimer: I don't own. And the quote at the end is from Tangled.

**Chapter 10: All the Thrones Filled**

_**4 years later…**_

"Hannah! Hannah!" I smiled as the girls and Lu ran up to me. "Hey, everybody. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. But Ed and Michael both need to talk to you. And Adrian was looking for Pete. Do you know where he is?" Faith took a deep breath after finishing her little speech.

"No, I don't. Why should I know? I'm only his wife." We all giggled. "Well, where are Ed and Michael?"

"Waiting for you in the library."

"Okay. I'll see you later." I hurried toward the library, afraid that I could guess what they wanted to talk to me about. I opened the library door and saw the two men waiting. Michael bowed, and Edmund said, "Hi, Han."

"Hi, Ed. Hi, Michael. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I don't know what Michael wanted to see you about, but I wanted to," Edmund stopped and took a deep breath, "ask your permission to court Faith. Now that she's almost 18…"

"Her birthday's in 2 months, Ed. But, yes; I can't think of anyone I would rather court her." I turned to Michael, who looked astonished at what Ed had asked. "Why did you want to see me, Michael?"

"I, too, wished to ask your permission to court one of your cousins, but I wished to ask to court Rose."

"Of course you have it." I replied. My fears had been right. My cousins were growing up. And they were pretty, even when fighting. I had known that this day would come sooner or later, but I had hoped it would be later rather than sooner. I had a pretty good idea about what Adrian wanted to ask Peter. Sure enough, later Peter confided in me that Adrian had asked to court Lucy. "What did you say?" I asked.

"I said yes."

"Good. Even though Adrian is a Telmarine, he still serves Aslan. Like you put it, 'He's the only good Telmarine there is'."

"Right." He pulled me close to him. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I thought I might give my wife a kiss."

"Oh. Well, carry on then." He didn't let me go until we heard, "Daddy kiss me, too!"

He leaned down and scooped up our 2 year old daughter Mary Bethany. "Of course, my princess." He formally said before kissing her all over her face. She giggled, but I was taken back in time when another man kissed his blond-haired daughter like that. It was my daddy. I hugged both Peter and Mary in one hug. "Mama!" my little girl cried, reaching her short arms out to me. I took her from Peter, who met my eyes and smiled. I smiled back.

_**2 and a half months later…**_

There was a flurry of excitement in Cair Paravel as preparations for a triple wedding, with two of the weddings being royal weddings. Susan had it all under control. The wedding was beautiful, but the double coronation the next day was just as beautiful. The five of us sat on our thrones with Faith and Adrian standing in front of the 2 empty thrones. Aslan had again returned. "To the towering southwestern mountains, I give you Queen Faith the Bold. And to the wide northwestern marshes, King Adrian the Noble."

Everyone started shouting, "Long live King Peter! Long live Queen Hannah! Long live Queen Susan! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Faith! Long live King Adrian! And long live Queen Lucy!" Like one of the girls' and my favorite movies says, _And for that one moment, everything was perfect. _But also like that movie says, _But then that moment ended…_

_Author's Note: Short, I know, but it kinda needed to be._


	11. They're Gone

**A Tale of a Lion, a Witch, and a Wardrobe**

Disclaimer: I don't own.

**Chapter 11: They're Gone**

_**5 years later… **_

Rose came running up to me, panting. "Did you hear, Han?"

"Hear what, Rosie?"

"The White Stag was spotted near Lantern Waste. Peter wants us all to go hunting it, but Adrian doesn't want to, so he's staying here to watch all the kids, including mine, but you've gotta go. Peter said so. I'm going, and so are Faith, and Lu, and Ed, and Su, and Pete. And you."

"Whoa! Slow down! I'm coming, so don't worry about Pete exploding."

"Good! Let's go!" She pulled me out to where the horses and the other royals were mounted, waiting. "Did she convince you?" Peter said, chuckling.

"She didn't give me time to refuse." I said. We all grinned as I mounted up onto Ruby, the Horse who had let me ride her since the First Battle of Beruna, and Rose climbed onto Beauty, the Horse who had let her ride her for a very long time. We rode for a while until we finally spotted the creamy Stag dashing through the brush. As we rode, Phillip pulled up. Ruby didn't, merely because she was younger. We turned around to find Edmund. "Come on, Ed!" Su said, grinning.

"Just catching my breath."

"Well, that's all we'll catch at this rate."

"What did he say again, Susan?" Lucy playfully asked.

"'You girls wait in the castle. I'll get the Stag myself.'" All of us girls giggled. Peter almost joined in, but saw something that stopped him. "What's this?" he asked, dismounting. We all followed suit, staring at it. "It seems familiar." my fair-haired husband continued.

"As if from a dream." Susan began.

"Or a dream of a dream." Lucy finished. Suddenly, she realized something. "Spare Oom." I instantly remembered what Mr. Tumnus had called the country we were from. _Spare Oom._ Everything came rushing back, including where Lucy was running. I purposefully went last. "Lucy!" Peter said, following her.

"Not again." Susan said.

"Lu?" my husband repeated.

"Come on!" she shot back.

"These aren't branches." He said presently.

"They're coats." Susan said.

"Susan, you're on my foot!" Edmund shouted.

"Peter, move off!" Lucy cried.

"Rose!" Faith screeched.

"Stop shoving!" Peter said, his voice changing back into a child's.

"Stop it!" Edmund said. Before I fell out, I turned and ran back into Narnia. I looked down at my feet and saw 5 crowns, two swords, and two shields appear. I sighed. "Wonderful. I did my first cowardly thing in Narnia. I ran away." I leaned down and picked up Peter's crown, turning it over in my hands and wetting it with my tears. I hadn't been able to leave Narnia. I had been cowardly. I did not deserve the title brave. "Aslan, I'm sorry! I'll go."

Then I heard paws padding toward me. "Child."

"Aslan." I said, falling on my knees before Him.

"Do not despair."

"But I disobeyed You."

"Yes, but I have a plan. I am not angry."

"But I do not deserve to be called brave. I do not deserve to be a queen under You."

"Child, do you think that I called you for who you are or for who I can make you? For what you've done or for what I can do through you?"

"For what You can do in me. And I here re-commit my life and swords to serving You. I am the clay; You are the Potter."

"Rise, dear child, and return to Cair Paravel, and tell King Adrian what had befallen this day. Take the crowns with you. And, my child, never forget: whatever happens, however far you may stray from Me, no matter how much you disappoint Me, I still, and always will, love you."

"I love You, too, Aslan." I wrapped my arms around His neck. "Go, child." He reminded me.

"Yes, Aslan. But, how will I know when I am to return?"

"I will tell you. Never fear, for I am always with you." I nodded, got onto Ruby, and, with the other horses, rode back home to tell Adrian the sad tidings. I suddenly looked the north and saw storm clouds brewing, as they were in the south, obscuring the sun. In the west, I could hear violent winds blowing through the trees. I saw lighting flash in the distant southwest. And I didn't doubt that the sea to the east was choppy and angry. "They are mourning the others." I murmured. We rode hard until we were back at home, where Adrian rushed out and asked, "Hannah, what's going on? Where are the others? Where is Lucy?"

"Let's get inside first!" I called back, for the storms had moved in and it was about to start raining buckets. I got in and slowly took my cape off, dreading what I had to tell him. I clutched the crowns tightly as we entered the library. "Adrian… while we were out hunting the Stag, Peter, Susan, Edmund, Faith, Rose, and Lucy had to leave."

"Where did they go? When will they be back?"

"They… had to return to our world."

"Hannah, when will I see my wife again?"

I sighed. "Not until Aslan's country, dear Adrian. I am sorry." I handed my weeping brother-in-law Lucy's crown then rose to go, when he asked me, "Hannah?"

"Yes?"

"They will be back?"

"Yes, but not in your lifetime."

"They are all right?"

"Of course."

"Thank you. I needed to hear that."

"You're welcome." Now came telling Michael that he would never see his wife again, and 8 kids that at least one of their parents was gone; in two of their cases, both parents. This would be very hard. And now Adrian and I would be ruling alone…


	12. And Now, We're Alone

**A Tale of a Lion, a Witch, and a Wardrobe**

Disclaimer: I don't own.

**Chapter 12: And Now, We're Alone.**

I knew that I had to tell them. I had been the one too cowardly to go through, so I would be the one to tell them. I went to talk to Michael first, knowing he would be one of the hardest. "Michael? I have something to tell you."

"Of course, Hannah. Come on in." As I entered the room, he motioned to a chair beside him. "Come sit. How was the hunt? Where's Rose? With Faith and Lucy, I would imagine. Those girls do beat all. Is everything all right, Hannah?"

"No, Michael, it's not." I took a deep breath before handing him one of the swords and one of the shields I had found. "Rose isn't coming back. At least, not for a while."

"What- What do you mean?" he asked, his voice faltering. "Where is she? Tell me, Hannah!"

"She- She had to go back to the world we were born in. I was supposed to go with her and the others, but I, as we say in our world, 'chickened out'. I couldn't bear to leave."

"I don't blame you, but she's really gone? For good?" He started to sob, and I couldn't blame him. At least I had the hope that I would see her in our world. He hasn't that hope. "I don't think she's gone for good, but, suffice it to say, if she does come back, it will not be in your lifetime, I don't think."

"Oh… She's safe, though?" he asked, while still sobbing.

"Completely. I am sorry." I said, lowering my gaze.

"Don't be. I-" He took a deep breath. "know you wish she was here."

"I do."

"Have you told the children and Adrian yet?"

"Adrian, yes; the kids, no."

"I'll come with you when you tell them." He started to get up.

"No. No, no. I need to tell them myself. Alone."

"Well, if that's what you want."

"It is."

"Very well." I rose, hugged him, and turned to leave. I had 8 kids to find.

"Mama? Is anything wrong?" Mary asked. I looked at my sweet 8 year old, knowing that what I was about to say would crush her. She loved her father. I then looked at the rest of the kids gathered there. Martha, Faith and Ed's 5 year old. The twins, Lily (aka Lil) and Arthur (aka Art), Rose's 4 year olds. Benjamin (aka Ben), Lucy's 4 year old. Marcus (aka Mark), Faith and Ed's 4 year old. Abigail (aka Abby), Peter and my 3 year old. And last but not least, Ephraim (aka Ephr), Lucy's 2 year old. I smiled sadly, knowing that those last two would barely remember their other parent. I said, "Yes, Mary, something is definitely wrong." I then told them what had happened. "Daddy's gone?" Mary asked.

"Yes, baby, he is."

"And he'll never be back?"

"Not in your lifetime, Mary. I'm sorry."

"I'm glad you're still here, Mama." Mary crawled into my lap and started soaking it with her tears. I held her close, but before too long, the others who were old enough to understand what was going on (Martha, Lil, Art, Ben, and Mark) started crying, too. I had 6 kids needing me, 2 arms, and 1 lap! Just in time, Adrian and Michael walked in, and Ben, Lil, and Art each ran to their father. Mark decided Uncle Adrian would be able to comfort him just as well as I would and ran to him. Martha came to me and laid her head on my shoulder. Suddenly, Abby and Ephr decided that because everyone else was crying, they should be, too. Soon, Mary's tears subsided a bit, and she climbed down and held her little sister. I was so proud of her. Ben suddenly cried, "Daddy! Why did Aunt Hannah let Mama go?"

Oh, that broke my heart. Adrian said, "She couldn't stop her. Aslan wanted Mama back in her world."

"But why didn't He let me go with her?"

"He has a plan. And, you know, Benjamin, you aren't the only one who misses your mother. I miss her more than I can say."

"Oh." He sniffled then slowly drifted off to sleep. All of them did but Mary. Adrian said, "Han, he didn't mean that."

"Are you sure? Because that little boy sounded like he meant what he said."

"That little boy is also hurting, and he had to lash out at someone or something. He just chose you."

"Well, I plan to make it up to him."

"Just how do you think you can do that?"

"By trying to be a mother to him. And to all of them."

"Whoa, slow down. You can't replace their mothers, first of all."

"I wasn't planning to."

Adrian ignored me. "And second, what about your other duties? Your queenly duties?"

"I'll manage. These kids need me!"

"And I need you! Now more than ever!"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I don't see Peter, Susan, Edmund, Faith, and Lucy around to help rule, do I?"

"So?"

"So I can't do it without your help! I need you!"

"Ok, I'll help, but I'll also look after them. They need me, too."

"Okay."

"Deal?"

"Deal."

Michael looked at the two of us and suddenly started laughing. "You two were fighting, and calmed down very quickly. You usually don't calm down like that, Hannah."

"I guess not… I usually argue with bad guys, Peter, and the girls. No backing down with them." That made all of us laugh, even Mary, who had no idea what we were laughing at. We all had needed a good laugh after this day.


	13. I Must Go

**A Tale of a Lion, a Witch, and a Wardrobe**

Disclaimer: I don't own. Oh, and the thing with the swords comes from 'The First Warrior' by HisWarrior, (profile link under my favorite authors)

**Chapter 13: I Must Go**

_**10 years later…**_

I sighed as I walked through the marbled halls of Cair Paravel. I had been so busy for the last 2 years because, two years ago, Adrian had been killed. His father, the king of Telmar, who, after Adrian's conversion to Aslan, oh my, was it 20 years ago? Anyway, his father had disowned him, but 2 years ago, Adrian's father had died. Adrian was going to Telmar for something, I don't even remember why, but he had gone, and Telmarine soldiers had attacked him and his guard, which had included Michael. No one survived that first attack but Adrian, and he had been mortally wounded, according to the Talking Hummingbird who had seen the attack. She followed them as the Telmarines took him back to Telmar as a prisoner. They arrived at the palace as Adrian's life was slipping out of him. His brother, Caspian, who had become king of Telmar, came out and knelt beside his brother. It was obvious he was weeping. The bird told me she had flown low enough to hear Caspian begging Adrian to forgive him. Adrian, according to her, had taken a deep breath and said, "How can I not, dear brother? I… forgive… you with… all my… heart." Then he died. When he died, it almost killed Ben and Ephr, by making them orphans, sort of, because their mother was gone, but not dead. But I was truly alone. If it wouldn't have been for the reassurance Adrian was in Aslan's country, I might have collapsed when the Hummingbird brought me the news. Mary had helped me some in the two years since then, but now, she was almost 18, and I was already turning princes away. She was beautiful, but, of course, that had to do with the fact that she looked just like her father. "Mama!" Mary rushed up to my side.

"Yes, Mary?"

"Timothy has something to ask you."

"Hmm… that something wouldn't happen to have something to do with my oldest little girl, would it?"

"Well…"

I chuckled. "Where is he?"

"In the library."

"Okay, I'll go find him." Timothy was the boy who had been courting Mary for several months, and I had expected this. I entered, and he rose quickly and bowed low. "Sit back down, Timothy."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

"Mary said you had something to ask me." I said as I sat in another chair facing him.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Hold on. First, I thought I had said years ago that I don't want you calling me by my titles. Didn't I?"

"Yes, Hannah, you did. What I needed to ask is your permission to marry your daughter." He quickly lowered his gaze, as if expecting me to say no.

"Of course you have it, with my blessing."

He looked up, almost startled that I had said yes. "Really? Oh, thank you, Your Majesty, thank you!" He ran out of the room, presumably to find Mary. I chuckled. There was no one I would rather her marry. I stood and left. I had a wedding to plan. (And without Susan, too…)

_**A few weeks later…**_

My oldest daughter was not my own anymore. In the morning, she was mine, but in the afternoon, I gave her away. That night, I had a dream.

"_Daughter." I heard the sweet golden voice I knew and loved call._

"_Aslan!" I cried, looking for Him. He stepped out of a fog._

"_It is time for you to return to your world. Tomorrow, you must turn the kingdom over to Mary and Timothy and go home through the wardrobe, after taking your swords, as well as your cousins' swords to the Stone Table and plant them in the ground. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes, Aslan. I hear and obey. But, will I ever return?"_

_He laughed His golden laugh. "Yes."_

"_Okay. Thanks."_

"_You are welcome, dear one. You also must help keep Narnia alive in the Pevensies' minds."_

"_All right." I hugged Him, but, as I did, He began to disappear. _

I sat up in bed, crying as I rose, going to my desk to write my last decree as High Queen on Narnia. The next morning, I called the children, who had grown so much, to my study to tell them I was leaving. "But, Mama, you just can't go!" Abby began to protest.

"Abby, would you have me disobey Aslan?"

"No." she said.

I then turned to my oldest daughter and her husband. "I'm afraid my leaving will affect the two of you the most."

"What do you mean?" Mary asked.

"The two of you will be in charge."

"No. No, no, no. Mama, we're only 18! We can't do it!"

"Your Aunt Lucy was 8 when she became queen. Ed was 10, Su was 12, and Peter was 13 when they were crowned. I think that, with Aslan's help, the two of you will make great rulers. Okay?"

"Okay. Will we see you again?"

I sighed. "No." That made all of us begin to cry. I held the youngest 2 close to me as we wept. "Now, we must all be brave. Chin up, right?" I said, releasing them. Ephr nodded while wiping his tears. I hugged them all, and then we went to the coronation ceremony. I spotted Oreius about to enter and stopped him. "I can't believe you're doing this. It doesn't seem like something you would do." He said.

"I know. I have to do it, though. Aslan has said so. You- you will look after them for me?" I asked, my voice failing.

"Of course."

"Thank you." He briefly nodded before entering the throne room. I turned to where Mary, Timothy, and Lily, who was holding a crown, stood. "Are you ready?" I asked them.

"Yes, Mama." Mary confirmed, the other two nodding. "Well, let's get this over with." I said. The two fauns at the doors opened them, and we were greeted by a line of centaurs with their swords forming a walkway over our heads. I went first, followed by Mary and Timothy, and Lil went last. I stepped aside to allow Timothy and Mary to ascend the steps to the dais before me. Timothy stood in front of Peter's throne and Mary in front of mine. I hesitated just a bit before taking the crown, which was Peter's, from Lily and pronouncing while crowning Timothy, "To the clear northern sky, I give you King Timothy the Trustworthy. And," I hesitated again before reaching up and removing my crown and placing it on Mary's head, "to the blue northwestern rivers, I give you Queen Mary the Valorous." I concluded with words of Aslan, "Once a King of Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens." I began the cry that the crowd quickly echoed, "Long live King Timothy! And long live Queen Mary." I then turned to face the crowd. "Today, I have turned the ruling of the kingdom of Narnia over to my daughter and her husband because Aslan has revealed to me that I will return to my world today." The crowd gasped. "But, I leave you in the capable hands of your new king and queen and in the paws of Aslan." With that, I turned and walked outside, everyone following. I was prepared to walk, but Ruby came up to me and said, "Just where do you think you're going without me?"

"I'm leaving. I told you this morning."

"Not on foot, you're not. Now mount up, before I have Oreius make you." I giggled and mounted.

Martha came over and handed me Faith and Rose's swords like I had asked her to. I looked down at my family. "I love you all." I said simply, brushing tears away.

"We love you, too." Mary said. She then looked at the crowd and said, with them joining in, "Long live Queen Hannah!"

I smiled and responded, "For Narnia and for Aslan!" I turned Ruby around and she started trotting out. After we cleared the gate, I told her, "Go as fast as you can until we enter the woods." She did, and when we were there, I began to sob. She kept moving. We arrived at the Stone Table, and I drew their swords and mine and did as Aslan had commanded. Then I climbed up onto her again, and we rode the rest of the way to Lantern Waste in silence. I was praying for the strength to leave this time, and I got it. When we arrived at the Wardrobe, I dismounted her and wrapped my arms around her neck and said, "Thank you for carrying me all these years, and for being my friend."

"You are very welcome." She said, horse- hugging me. I smiled, wiped some more tears before turning and entering the wardrobe. As I did, my hair and body shortened to the length and height they were when I had arrived. I fell out of the wardrobe and nearly landed on top of Peter. The door opened, and the Professor entered, carrying the cricket ball Edmund had hit through the window what seemed like a lifetime ago. I guess, in a way, it was. "Oh, there you are. What were you all doing in the wardrobe?"

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you, sir." Peter said.

He threw the ball to Peter. "Try me."

_Author's Note: This is the longest chapter yet! It has 1,658 words!_


	14. Back in our World

**A Tale of a Lion, a Witch, and a Wardrobe**

Disclaimer: I don't own. The thing that happens with Abigail in Hannah's dream is from 'Caspian's Wife' by Fierce Queen (profile link under my favorite authors) and the thing that happens with Mary in her dream is partly based on 'Born for This' by narniagirl11 (profile link under my favorite authors). Thank you two for letting me use these ideas!

**Chapter 14: Back in our World**

Later, I asked the girls, "How long was it between when you guys fell and when I fell out of the wardrobe?"

They looked at me strangely. "About 10 seconds, why?"

"I'll tell you later." I said. We all met in Lucy and Susan's room that night, and one of the first things Peter said was, "I wonder what's happening in Narnia right now."

"I bet Adrian's got it all under control." Lucy replied. I started crying. "No, Lu, he doesn't."

"How would you know?" she asked, astonished.

"I spent 10 extra years there."

They all looked at me, mouths agape, until Peter finally found his voice. "You got 10 extra years in Narnia?"

"No! I _had _10 extra years in Narnia. There's a big difference."

"I don't see one." Susan said.

"I had 10 more years of wars, 10 more years of ruling, 10 more years of being mother to 8 kids, only 2 of which were mine, 2 more years trying to be both father and mother to them, and 10 more years of heartache. There's a big difference."

"Oh… Well, why were you trying to be father and mother to them? Weren't Adrian and Michael around?" Rose asked, puzzled.

"Most of the time, they were, at least, until 8 years after you guys left. Can you two be strong for me?" I asked, looking at Rose and Lucy, who nodded, though, I noticed, Lucy scooted a bit closer to Edmund. "Well, Adrian's father died at the beginning of the year, and his brother became king of Telmar. Later in the year, Adrian had to go to Telmar for something, I don't remember what, and Michael was one of the guards with him. They were attacked by Telmarine soldiers. No one survived that first attack but Adrian," Rose started sobbing and whimpering, "No. No. Not Michael. He can't be dead." Faith tried to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, Rosie, but he is. Anyway, though Adrian survived, he had been mortally wounded, according to the Talking Hummingbird who had seen the attack. She followed them as the Telmarines took him back to Telmar as a prisoner. They arrived at the palace as Adrian's life was slipping out of him. Caspian came out, and when he saw his brother, he began weeping. The bird told me she had flown low enough to hear Caspian begging Adrian to forgive him. Adrian, according to her, had taken a deep breath and said, 'How can I not, dear brother? I… forgive… you with… all my… heart.' Then he died."

"He's dead?" Lucy asked. She, too, started sobbing. Edmund wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I'm sorry, Lu. I doubt it will make the two of you feel any better, but the men who attacked them were executed."

"It won't" Rose said. We sat in silence for a few more minutes, just letting the two of them grieve, but eventually Rose said, "What happened after that? Who's ruling now?"

"Mary and her husband are ruling now."

"Hold on. Mary got married?" Peter asked.

I giggled. "Do you realize what you just said?"

"Oh… Well, she did?"

"Yes. And don't worry, you would have approved of him. Adrian did."

"Good." I spent the rest of the evening telling them all what had happened when they were gone. When we finally went to bed that night, I had a dream:

_I saw 3 years of Mary and Timothy's rule pass by. In the 1__st__ year, they had a baby girl. But, their happiness didn't last. In the 3__rd__ year, the Telmarines attacked. Timothy led the first force that tried to stop the Telmarine advance before they reached Cair Paravel. It didn't work, and, during the battle, Timothy was killed. Mary sent her daughter out of the Cair for protection while she rallied the remaining forces for a final defense. During the battle, Mark and Art were killed, but not before they hid Abby and Ephr in the treasure chamber, along with our things. Mary barely escaped with her life, not that she wanted to escape, but every Narnian on the battlefield begged her to, so she did, with Ben, Martha, and Rose not far behind. Later, after the battle, Telmarine soldiers were ransacking the Cair, and some found the treasure chamber. They immediately attacked, and Ephr tried to protect Abby, but was killed in the process. Before they could harm her, however, a mighty roar sounded through the chamber, and all the men fell dead. Aslan appeared, and Abby ran to Him, saying, "I'm so glad You've come, Aslan! Will You kill all of them and bring Mary back here?"_

"_I'm afraid not, dear one, for that is not in My plan. You must trust Me."_

"_OK, Aslan, but where will I go? I don't want to stay here!"_

"_No, dear one, you will not stay here. I will take you somewhere safe. Climb on My back, and I will take you there." She did, and suddenly, the world seemed to rush by. They arrived on an island. This is where Aslan left Abigail, saying, "You will be safe here, child." She nodded as He left, but she was soon found by an old man, who told her he was actually a star, and that Aslan had asked him to take care of her. Meanwhile, in Narnia, I could see Mary marrying (again, sounds weird, but bear with me here) King Caspian, who already had a son, something I am certain she didn't want to do. Yet, His purpose became clear when she, because of this marriage, saved her people from extinction. I then saw Caspian II, Caspian III, Caspian IV, Caspian V, Caspian, well, you get the idea. I saw them getting more and more evil until Caspian IX. He was good and feared Aslan. His brother, however, was more evil than any of his ancestors before him. I saw Caspian IX murdered by his brother, Miraz. I saw Caspian X grow into a young man. The last thing I saw was Prince Caspian X fleeing from his uncle, who wanted to kill him._

I sat up in bed, gasping. I realized that I had seen what was happening in Narnia while we were gone. I went to the window and while looking out it prayed, "Aslan, please give the Narnians strength to endure under pressure until we get there. I know they will need help."


End file.
